


Haunted

by Mlep



Series: Hauntober 2020 [7]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Haunted Grounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlep/pseuds/Mlep
Summary: Amanda needs a new perk build, and so she seeks out the newest killer of the fog and falls for her without even realizing it.
Relationships: Rin Yamaoka | The Spirit/Amanda Young
Series: Hauntober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946857
Kudos: 19





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> https://mobile.twitter.com/vghu780/status/1086829141662416896 this is v cute <3 Tnx Beta'er for reading crap daily :3

There was a new killer in the Entity’s realm and Amanda was gonna find out who. She had heard from Herman that it was a girl, one with a unique ability. 

Now killers were granted unique abilities that could give them an advantage in trials, some more powerful than others. Admittedly I had some… weaker perks, I did have my ability to survey generator’s progression which has proven useful, and then there was my ability to instantly down a survivor if they save someone off of a sacrificial hook. But the survivors had since learned how to counter my abilities making trials much more difficult. I learned some of the other killers’ abilities, but had since grown bored of them as well. What I needed was something new, something powerful, and this new killer had exactly what I wanted. Sally had pointed me in the general direction of the new realm when the new guy arrived so I had a general idea of where to look. The realm was one filled with bamboo and Asian structures so I doubted I would miss it. 

Sure enough, I start seeing clusters of bamboo sprouting from the ground around me. I make my way deeper into the new realm and start seeing taller clusters of bamboo and begin dreading having to hunt here. Sure I’d be able to hide well, but so would survivors and my short stature would make it especially hard to see them. I then begin to see a large structure looming up from out of the fog. As I drew closer I could see that it’s some sort of two-story building, and if it wasn’t for the ominous surrounding and partially caved-in roof I would say it looked homey— a lot more so than most of the structures in this God-forsaken realm. As I draw closer I begin to hear a hissing/whispering sound, and in a second the new killer is upon me. I unsheathe my hidden blade and quickly block the attack from what appears to be a broken katana.

The woman seemed to realize that I was also a killer as she quickly sheathed her own weapon. I watched in interest as the pale blue flesh of her arm seemed to devour the blade. Speaking of appearances, I look up to take the rest of the girl in, and what I saw made my heartbreak. Before me is a battered, broken, and ripped apart body with a bluish hue. Instead of clothes, she was instead wrapped with bandages as if even after death she tried mending herself from her mortal wounds. There are also long jagged pieces of glass sticking out of her shoulder as well as parts of her arms and legs. Her long black hair floated eerily above her, and her eyes were pale with death, but still active as the faint remains of the pupils and irises trail over my form as well. I realize that I am still standing in defense of another attack and quickly adjust myself, sheathing my blade and standing back to my full height. 

I clear my throat at the awkwardness of the situation before reaching my hand out towards her, “Hi, I’m Amanda Young.”

She jumps as I put my hand out but takes it, “Rin, Yamaoka Rin,” she replies in a heavily accented voice before gently taking my hand. I vaguely wonder if the Entity has given her the ability to understand English, seeing that it was the native tongue of the majority of the killers. That would make sense seeing that the Entity encourages us to teach other killers our abilities, and a language barrier would make it more difficult to do that. I also wondered what year she was from. Some killers were from different decades, so maybe she already knew English but just didn’t use it that often. I am almost literally pulled out of my thoughts as I realize that I am still shaking the girl's hand and she was trying to retract it. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry,” I let go of her hand, flushing a bright hue of red under my mask, for once I can actually say I’m thankful for the smelly old pig-head. “I’m just not used to having many girls around here,” it was partially true, there was just Lisa, Anna, and Sally, the other eight killers were guys. 

“Oh… I’m sorry,” once her hand is released, she is able to clasp it with the other before holding them up to her chest. She seemed too kind to be a killer, maybe something traumatic happened to her which is why she looks like that… 

“Oh no, no no no, don’t be it’s not your fault, it’s fine actually, I’m used to being alone and all. Was never really popular at school and my parents were never really a huge part of my life and all so it’s like totally fine,” oh if the Entity was ever planning on swallowing me whole let her do it now. 

“O-oh, I’m… Are you ok?” 

‘Damn it, just met her and now you already went ahead and screwed it up,’ I mentally slap myself, the only thing that could save me now was to be called into trial. But no, never, the Entity favored killers but not that much. 

I look away subconsciously grabbing and holding my crossed arms close. I always hated that question. What am I supposed to say? “Yeah everything in this eternal Hell is going just fine, just have to sacrifice some people here and there, ya-know?” or maybe just “Yeah, I’m good.” But she seemed genuinely concerned, I would probably feel even worse if I lied to her. 

I take a deep breath before deciding on an answer, “To be completely honest? No, I guess I’m just not used to being here yet is all, just… kinda depressing ya-know?” Entity, why must you screw me over so? 

“Yeah, I suppose. Her majesty, or the Entity, already instructed me on what’s to be done here. That does seem quite sad,” she reaches out to place a hand on my shoulder grabbing my attention. When I look at her she gives me a small smile. “But I’m certain it will get better.”

I feel my chest explode, ‘this is it, I’m going to die now.’ She had such a cute smile for someone who seemingly went through Hell in her life. Poor thing was busy worrying about me when she was the one who looked worse for wear. 

“Yeah… yeah, I guess you’re right,” I smile back at her before realizing I still had my mask on. I then quickly go to remove it, only managing to pull some of my hair out and get it tangled in front of my face. I swipe it aside, holding the head in one arm while trying to fix my tussled figure, only managing to tangle my hair further and dropping my mask on the ground. She giggles, Rin actually giggles as she bends down to pick up the pig mask. I stand there stunned face red as she stands back up to full height, admiring my mask. 

“So, did you come here for a reason ooorrrr…?” she asks, turning the head over.

“O-oh yeah, sorry. Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, I meant to ask you if you wanted to learn my special abilities if I could learn yours if that’s ok…?” Oh my gosh, the words that keep coming out of my mouth need to stop. It’s all wrong. 

“Yeah! I would love to have some help, I do not quite understand what Evan meant by ‘looping’ and he did not stay long enough to explain,” she said quite cheerfully. I can feel my chest seize up again as she starts leading me inside, “I’ll teach you Haunted Grounds first, the Entity said it’s one of her favorites.” 

And with that, my crush on the spirit girl had officially started.


End file.
